Tiger Lily
by Dance of the Crazed
Summary: Snape decides to surprise a certain someone with his new favorite kind of flower.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Even though I'm not a big Harry Potter fan, I've always loved Snape. And after reading A Prince's Tale from the seventh book it made me love Severus even more. Her is a quick one shot. Oh, and Snape is ten.**

**---**

The air smelled of fresh flowers once Severus Snape snuck into a near by garden. This garden always had a wonderful variety of them. Several colors, shapes and sized. He dipped his hooked nose into a bed of his new favorite kind of flower, Lilies.

He scanned the area, quickly, to see if anyone was around. Once he assumed it was safe he picked a dozen tiger lilies from the garden and left in a heartbeat.

An overwhelming joy filled his gut as he ran down the street, hugging the stolen flowers. He reached his house and went in to find something to hold all of the beautiful plants together. He crept into his parent's room and was relieved no one was home. After a bit of searching he had found a nice green ribbon. He tied the ribbon around the stems many times before he was completely satisfied.

"Done." Snape whispered to himself, admiring the color of the bow he had made. It was almost as beautiful as Lily Evans's eyes.

He bounded out the door and headed to the old playground where he told Lily to meet him. His heart was beating so fast he thought it might fly out of his chest. The boy hid himself behind the same bush that he was behind, watching her greedily, some time ago. That same look was on his face as he watched her sitting on the swings, alone.

Snape put the flowers behind his back and stood up, noisily. Lily glanced at her friend and smiled. Snape almost fell to his knees by receiving such a greeting.

"Hello, Sev!" Lily said, getting off of the swing.

"Hi, Lily." Severus greeted back, trying to get his legs to move. He was far too nervous to budge.

Lily, still smiling, had a bit of a puzzled look on her face, "Are you okay, Sev?"

Snape made an attempt to step forward, but tripped over his own feet, hitting the bush. Before Lily had the time to speak, Severus jolted back onto his feet.

"I'm okay!" Snape said shakily, followed up with a silly grin.

Lily giggled, "Come on over here, you."

At his second try at walking he was successful.

He gulped before speaking, "Lily, I-"

"Lily?! Are you with that weirdo again?" Petunia scoffed, appearing out of nowhere.

"Tuney, he was just-"

"Leaving. He was just leaving." Petunia finished her sister's sentence incorrectly.

Petunia glanced at Snape a noticed he was hiding something. "What is that? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," Snape answered quickly, backing away to the advancing girl.

Petunia was irritated, so she rushed forward and pushed the pale boy to the ground. The flowers were on the ground, too, next to Snape.

"Severus!" Lily called out.

Petunia was already stomping on the lilies. "No sister of mine is gonna be with a freak like that!"

Snape watched in horror as she crushed his gift to his friend that he worked so hard at getting. He wanted to push her back, but his mum taught him never to hit a girl. So he sat there, gritting his teeth and cursing silently.

Lily ran up to her sister and was pushed to the ground. This made Severus stand up. Petunia noticed and stopped stomping on the flowers. The glare that Snape had given to Petunia was scary enough to stall her for a moment. And in that moment, Lily shoved her sister to the ground and ran past Snape yelling, "Sev, follow me!"

Before he followed her, he picked up two untouched lilies.

They ran for a while before dropping to the ground, out of breath. Lily lied on her back and Severus on his stomach. After Snape had caught some of his breath, he scrambled onto his knees. Slowly, he held out the flowers to Lily.

"These…are…for…you…" Snape panted.

Lily sat up and smiled at the gift, "Those are so pretty, Sev! Thank you!"

He inched a little closer to her and put a tiger lily in her hair. He gave her the other one. Snape felt his gut fill with butterflies as he watched her, still smiling, play with the flower.

"You look very beautiful, Lily." Severus said quietly.

Lily looked up at him and Snape felt his face heat up. As he gazed directly into those emerald eyes, Lily had inched closer to her friend. She, too, put a lily in Snape's hair. He blinked stupidly.

"I've never heard that from anyone else besides my family. Do you mean it, Sev?" Lily asked.

"Of course!" Severus answered hastily, "You're the prettiest girl I've ever saw!"

Lily gasped and Snape turned away, beat red.

"You are so sweet." She said, hugging him. His whole body went hot from her embrace.

There was a pause, "Oh, goodness. You're warm, Sev."

"Well, this huge coat keeps me nice and toasty." He lied, shakily. There was no way he'd let her know he was blushing.

Lily laughed a bit in response then let her self fall backward softly on the grass. Snape turned back around. She patted the grass next to her.

"Come lay down."

This was an invitation Severus couldn't refuse. He flopped down on the ground, too. The pair exchanged looks and laughed. Soon after their laughter subsided, Lily slowly grabbed her best friend's hand. Snape's eyes shot at his hand, then to Lily.

Her head was facing him. Dark red strands of hair fell partially down her check. Snape cracked a smile at the captivating beauty next to him. Simultaneously, their heads faced the clouds again. They sighed as they marveled at the sky. Never in Snape's whole life did he realize how blue it was.

---

**A/N: Done. I was thinking about making a few more HP one shots which I probably will. Especially with these two. Please review!**


End file.
